Mi novio
by Sakuu
Summary: Este amor hacía tí era lo más fuerte que mi corazón había alcanzado a sentir. No obstante, al ver las dos caras de la moneda, siento este mundo maravilloso y lleno de ilusiones se va rompiendo. ¿Te estás alejando? ¿Quién eres, Shaoran?
1. Shaoran

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a Clamp. La historia a Sakuu, o sea yo .

**Mi novio**

**Capítulo primero:** Shaoran.

¡Adoro el aire fresco! Puro, limpio, que llama a la tranquilidad dejando lejos la ajetreada vida en la urbe. El cielo claro, despejado y con nubes con apariencia de algodón, pájaros cantando, el bosque… y Shaoran.

…

¿Shaoran¿Qué hace acá? Él tenía campamento… ¿Será posible¡Ah! Me vio… Sonríe, Ahhh… está tan lindo cuando sonríe de esa forma.  
¡No Sakura, quita la cara de babosa!-Hey, te creía capaz de mucho pero nunca pensé que terminarías siguiéndome-rió burlonamente mientras se acercaba… ¿Eh? Un momento…

-¿Seguirte¿No crees que estas siendo un _poco_ egocéntrico? Estoy tan sorprendida como tú de encontrarnos- Él me tomó de una mano jalándome hacía él para luego besar mi frente.  
¡Dios! Lo adoro, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, aún cuando llevamos seis meses de noviazgo tiemblo cuando se acerca.  
-Es una agradable coincidencia-dijo sonriéndome con dulzura. Y ya lo creo que sí, hasta ayer aún sufría porque se iba a ese campamento.  
-Sí…-atiné a responder, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latía emocionado ante tal encuentro. No es para menos, ya me había resignado a la idea de no verlo durante un mes y para colmo sin ningún tipo de comunicación¿Quién no sufre con eso?  
Y es que adoro a mi pequeño príncipe verde¡Me vuelvo loca cuando no lo veo! Aunque al estar cerca de él me siento desquiciada; sus dulces ojos ámbares brillantes llenos de amor, su cabello castaño revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos, su piel ligeramente bronceada, todo él, es hermoso. No puedo dejar de sentirme afortunada al tenerlo a mi lado.  
-¿Sakura?-una suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-¿Si?- contesté embobada ante su inocente mirada. Él me quedó mirando un rato más con sus ojos fijos en los míos, que es como una tortura dulce y placentera.  
-Estás extraña…-Sólo estoy contenta  
-¿De encontrarnos?-esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Y yo volví a sonreír con cara de boba.  
-Por supuesto-Y lancé un suave suspiro. Era un chico increíble, tan… tan Shaoran. Encantador, dulce, todo un príncipe como esos traídos de épocas pasadas, en medio del romanticismo.Si existieran dragones en esta era, él sería el honorable caballero blandiendo con coraje su gran espada para así rescatar a la bella y dulce doncella apresada por la bestia escamada. Y claro, yo sería aquella doncella, quizás no tan dulce ni bella, pero sí muy doncella.  
-¿Sakura?-Mi nombre en sus labios tiene un sonido distinto, especial.Siempre creí que el sonido de las cajitas musicales con bailarinas de ballet girando eran especiales, eso fue antes de escuchar a mi príncipe llamarme directamente por mi nombre.  
-De seguro soy la bailarina de ballet girando-murmuré mirándolo encantada.  
-¿Cómo?-Su cara de desconcierto era tremenda, bueno, cualquiera pondría esa cara después de escuchar semejante tontería. Me ruboricé un poco y pellizqué mis mejillas.  
-Amm… nada-reí nerviosamente.  
-Ah… definitivamente hoy estas extraña-Yo volví a reír un poco avergonzada. ¡No estoy extraña! Tan sólo estuve el suficiente tiempo lejos de ti como para sobre idealizarte en mi mente.

Ya habían pasado a lo menos diez minutos desde que nos encontramos y recién veo un gran número de chicos cargando sacos y cajas, Un par de ellos nos quedaron mirando y luego caminaron hacía nosotros. Yo miré a Shaoran preguntándome quienes eran ellos…-Son amigos-yo asentí y me volví a preguntar… Desde cuándo-Los conocí anteayer, son agradables.  
¡Definitivamente ese es el poder del amor! O una de las facultades que te da, la telepatía, aunque yo era buena sólo mandando mensajes, porque nunca los podía recibir. Con Shaoran pasaba al revés, le costaba que llegaran sus mensajes a mí, pero los recibía perfectamente.  
-¡Hey, Li! Que linda amiga-Yo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ante su comentario. Es la poca costumbre y por lo mismo me escondí un tanto detrás de mi novio.  
El otro rió pesadamente- Mira como se escondió, ya tenías que asustarla Shiji- y le pegó un codazo a este otro terminando el par riendo como verdaderos estúpidos para burlarse de mí. Mi novio tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me sonrió, yo me pregunté qué era tan gracioso.  
-Ellos son Komiyama Atsushi y Tenmo Shiji.  
-Hola-dije yo tímidamente, ellos rieron burlonamente. Par de estúpidos.  
-Sí, son muy estúpidos. Chicos ella es Kinomoto Sakura, mi novia-Ellos me miraron con curiosidad y luego a él como si fuera un bicho haciendo piruetas. Él se limitó a sonreírles, falsamente por cierto.  
Shaoran solía ser de pocos amigos, por su carácter reservado y no tener mucha confianza en los demás, a los ojos de él nadie valía la pena y todos eran una molestia. Y debo confesar que muchas veces sentí inseguridad por lo mismo¿Cómo fue a aceptarme a mi entonces? Y aquí haré un racconto en mi vida, siete meses atrás aproximadamente.

El parque pingüino cubierto de nieve, yo sentada en un columpio, Shaoran parado frente a mí, con esa mirada sería y aparentemente inexpresiva.  
-Sakura-llamó él con voz temblorosa, de seguro por el frío.  
-dime  
-Yo… yo…-Y así siguió un rato con los "yo-yo". En mi mente circulaba la idea de cómo alguien podía ser tan egocéntrico a tal punto que el único tema de conversación realmente fuera "yo-yo". Suspiré.-Shaoran, no me gusta el yo-yo. Nunca logré que se devolviera después de tirarlo-Y juro que mis intenciones no eran malas con ese comentario, pero él puso una cara de fastidio increíble y que no entendí en ese minuto, ni muchos después.  
-Te llevaré a casa, hace frío  
-¿Eh¡Que aburrido! Si quieres puedes seguir con el cuento del yo-yo. Si te alegra y te ayuda a subir el ego, no me importaría escuchar¡Pero no me lleves a casa!-Lloriqueé durante cinco minutos y finalmente me llevó a casa. Después de dos meses supe que ese había sido su primer intento de declaración. Ya para el segundo intento, fue todo un espectáculo.

Dos días después de la gran nevazón, la nieve se rindió bajo el cálido poder del sol. A través de mi ventana veía como los débiles rayos luchaban contra las espesas y negras nubes para así poder pasar y darnos un poquito de calor. Miré el reloj, eran las 5:30 am Sí, increíble ¿no? Alguna vez que no llegue tarde.

-Que aburrido…-lancé un pesado suspiro. Me miré, estaba vestida y lista para desayunar, pero algo me decía que no debía perder el tiempo en comer, en vez de eso debería salir corriendo a la escuela.  
Hoy Shaoran se encargaría del aseo matutino, podría llegar y hablar con él un poco más antes de que comiencen las clases.  
Desde que conozco a Shaoran, siempre he adorado los momentos en los cuales podemos hablar tranquilamente, siempre me enseña algo nuevo y yo amo eso, algo que aprenda ¿no? Aunque creo que jamás me podrá enseñar como estudiar para matemáticas, porque luego de cinco semanas intentándolo, el pobre terminó agotado y yo, bueno… si yo volvía a ver otro número en mi vida iba a sacarme los ojos.  
Miré nuevamente por la ventana, tal vez debería irme ya… pero tengo hambre, pero bueno ¿Qué importa más¡Shaoran por supuesto!- Sakura, camina…- Es una lastima que mi control corporal sea horrible, pues en vez de caminar, salí corriendo como si un demonio me pisara los talones.  
-¡Ya me voy!  
-¡Sakura, espera! –Mi hermano corría tras mío con una cara de diablo, que me alentó a correr más fuerte.  
-¡Lo siento, llego tarde!-El se detuvo y me miró con fastidio. Al menos lo detuve, porque si seguía corriendo me iba a alcanzar. Y si se enteraba que llegaba tarde para estar con Shaoran su fastidio se incrementaría de sobremanera.  
Por alguna razón mi hermano siempre detestó a Shaoran, pero este siempre fue indiferente ante las constantes miradas de odio por parte de Touya. Si las miradas mataran, el pobre Shaoran estaría muerto hace tiempo, ni aunque fuera gato con siete vidas podría salvarse.Me reí un poco al recordar el último encuentro de los dos hace dos días, cuando me fue a dejar a casa. Pero bueno, si a Shaoran no le importaba, no me tenía que preocupar mucho.

Hoy Tomoyo también era encargada de la limpieza… ¡Rayos! Seguramente no debí llegar tan pronto, pues corrí de tal forma que ya podía ver las puertas de la secundaria Seijou frente a mí. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Voy a morir ahogada un día de estos.  
-¡Sakura! Buenos días-Acercándose a mi, y con un jarro en sus manos venía Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, yo sonreí exhausta.  
-Buenos días, Tomoyo.  
-Hoy llegaste temprano¿no?-Me dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia en sus ojos, Aunque realmente no se cuanto grado de malicia había realmente, para mi esa expresión es la que siempre colocaba cuando había un doble sentido en sus palabras. Yo asentí aún tratando de recuperar el aliento-Por cierto, Li me dijo que en cuanto llegarás te pidiera que fueras al salón, necesita hablar contigo-rió con picardía y yo me sonrojé notoriamente al entender sus palabras-Eres muy oportuna. Ve, yo me entretendré en otra cosa mientras- Yo volví a asentir y salí corriendo nuevamente. ¿Shaoran quería hablar conmigo¿De qué? Bueno, después de lo sucedido en el parque pingüino estaba muy esquivo conmigo. Seguramente se enojo. Ahhh soy tan tonta¿Cómo puedo permitirlo? Me golpeé la cabeza con las manos, y sin querer pasé a llevar uno de mis ojos. Y duele, como cuando te pinchan con una aguja o te muerdes la lengua, o todas esas cosas dolorosas. Pero el dolor de los ojos es raro y distinto, porque… porque bueno es en el ojo.Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras corría, y de un momento a otro siento que me pego fuertemente contra algo, ni muy blando, ni muy duro, pero doloroso de todas formas y antes de caer, me toman de los hombros.  
-Tenías que ser tú¿no¿A quién más se le ocurriría correr con los ojos cerrados?Yo reí nerviosamente y algo avergonzada, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, podría derretirme en ese mismo instante, mis piernas temblaron un poco y yo mandaba órdenes a mi cuerpo que se calmara en ese mismo segundo.  
-Buenos días, Shaoran  
-Buenos días-respondió él de forma seca. ¡Lo sabía! Algo le sucede y no pararía hasta que me dijera que rayos le pasaba. Creo que fue el asunto del yo-yo, pero es que nunca me contó que le gustaban tanto como para estar cinco minutos pronunciando "yo-yo" como un disco rayado. Mientras pensaba y pensaba que le pudo pasar, él me miraba atentamente.-Sa…  
-¡Shaoran!-Lo tomé por los hombros con fuerza, cualquiera pensaría que podría ponerle una pistola en el pecho con tal de que me escuchara.  
-¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó nervioso y desconcertado por mi violenta reacción. Lo miré, recordé el asunto del yo-yo pensé que era un maníaco egocéntrico, y luego recordé lo que me dijo Tomoyo "algo importante que decirme".  
-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-le pregunté sonriendo. Solté sus hombros y me arregle el cabello que estaba desastroso después de la maratón que corrí de la casa hasta acá. El me miró incrédulo, desconfiado y luego sólo con una expresión muy neutra en sus ojos, como examinando cada movimiento que hacía. Entonces me sentí como ratón de laboratorio, conejillo de indias o algo por el estilo. Me comenzaba a impacientar ese silencio inquietante.  
-Era algo que te quería entregar-dijo comenzando a tartamudear más de lo normal. Yo seguí mirándolo sin entender del todo-Toma-me estiró un brazo, en su manos tenía una carta. Yo la tomé y la abrí, me di cuenta de cómo se sobresaltó al abrirla, alcancé a leer el primer verso de lo que parecía ser un poema de amor, entonces pensé que no era para mí.-Tú sabrás que hacer con eso-me dijo avergonzado-nos vemos después-Salió corriendo dejándome ahí con la duda en la cara. Veamos, una carta de amor, no, no era para mí. Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga… yo siempre supe que a Shaoran le gustaba Tomoyo, bueno, ella es hermosa, inteligente, refinada, delicada, elegante, dulce y atenta. Me dio un poco de pena pensar que se iba a declarar de una vez¿y si llegan a ser novios¡No, no! Son tus mejores amigos, y harían linda pareja además.  
Caminé y di un montón de vueltas, hasta ver a Tomoyo tirando la basura, ella sería una linda novia. Quité mi cara de tristeza y sonreí alegremente.  
-¡Tomoyo!-Ella se giró y sonrió dulcemente. Yo le pasé la tarjeta sonriéndole casi con picardía, pero esa clase de sonrisas raras no lograba hacerlas muy bien. Tomoyo me miró confundida y yo sólo asentí. Ella abrió el sobre, lo leyó todo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, al terminar la dobló y me miró nuevamente esperando que le dijera algo.-¿Lo rechazarás?- pregunté yo curiosa. Ella abrió sus ojos como dos tremendos platos.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Vamos Tomoyo, es una obvia declaración de amor.  
-Sé que es una declaración de amor, pero creo que no es a mí a quien va dirigida.  
Yo la miré confundida, ella rió fuertemente y me molesté al pensar que se reía de mí-Ay Sakura tú eres un caso-siguió riendo. ¿A qué se refiere? Será que no era para ella la tarjeta, o quizás… Un momento, Tomoyo hace dos semanas me contó que le gustaba un chico mayor que ella. Shaoran tiene la misma edad de las dos… ¡No! como puedo ser tan tonta, era un obvio rechazo hacía Shaoran. Le quité la carta de las manos a Tomoyo y salí corriendo en busca de Shaoran.  
-¿¡Sakura!?

Por dios me sentía como una estúpida, era obvio que a Tomoyo no le podría gustar Shaoran. ¿Cómo se lo diré ahora? Tendré que ver su rostro de decepción… espero que no este muy enamorado, así al menos no será tanto.-¡Shaoran!-El se sobresaltó y se giró hacía mi, yo estiré la tarjeta jadeando por todo lo corrido. No quería decirle que era rechazado, me daba tanta pena. Sentí como pequeñas lágrimas brotaron y las contuve cuanto pude.  
-¡Lo siento mucho!-le dije dolida y la expresión de su rostro era casi como si esperará ese tipo de respuesta, yo lo miré con tristeza. Me quería tirar de la ventana del pasillo para así no tener que ver su rostro que a pesar de parecer no estar expresando nada, para mí era ver como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos-Espero que no sientas ningún rencor contra Tomoyo por esto, ahh… ni siquiera debí ser yo quien te dijera esto, yo…-Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver Daidouji?-Su tono era de molestia, estaba… ¿enojado¿Cómo es eso de que tiene que ver Tomoyo?  
-Shaoran no seas tonto… la carta, Tomoyo, el rechazo… em, de Tomoyo…  
-¿Quién te dijo que esa carta era para Daidouji?-Bien, estaba enojado y me sentí tonta al pensar de que me había equivocado¿Acaso Tomoyo lo sabía y por eso se reía?-¿Leíste la carta?-No, pensé que era para Tomoyo…-Él suspiro molesto, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió sus ya revueltos cabellos castaños. Yo sentía que iba a morir en ese instante de vergüenza, confusión y de estupidez…  
-Léela…-Y eso no fue una petición, fue una orden y con una mirada tan fea que atiné a leerla como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Leí, leí, lo miré, leí, leí lo miré y cada vez que lo miraba me sonrojaba más y cada vez que me sonrojaba más él se sonrojaba más. Parecía competencia… como si con una bomba de aire nos ruborizaran, pero claro que no sería una bomba de aire, sino de vergüenza.  
_Sakura_. Cada vez que leía mi nombre era como si él lo pronunciara y me causaba un estremecimiento terrible. Volví a leer todo desde el comienzo ¿No estará mal escrito? Digo, aquí queda más que claro que la declaración es hacía mí… ¿Qué debería decir? Umm… tal vez algo así como "Shaoran, que tierno… no sabía que sintieras esto por mi, eres un amigo tan lindo, porque es un sentimiento de amistad ¿verdad?" no, eso sonaba a estar desesperada por no aceptar lo que leía. O tal vez debería preguntarle qué significaba esto. Sí, sonaría menos estúpido, porque realmente no puedo creerlo.  
-Esto…-reí nerviosamente varias veces-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunté tratando de sonar totalmente inocente y desentendida con el asunto. Él quedó pasmado, sorprendido, mudo, etc. Me puse más nerviosa y pensé que ahora sí que se va a enojar y ¡bah! Me merecía un buen grito de su parte. En cambio, escuché como se puso a reír, eran unas sonoras carcajadas que nunca le había escuchado.  
-¿Shaoran?-Y si se volvió loco, por tanto enojo¿puede ser? Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza¡pero no brutalmente! Sino que con mucha delicadeza, me quedé un poco más tranquila, _un poco… _puesto que me estaba abrazando y nuevamente sentía que mis piernas temblaban.  
-Sakura…  
-¿¡Si!?-debí sonar muy asustada, pues el volvió a reír.  
-¿Qué sientes por mí?-Y ahí quedé, yo obviamente tenía clara la respuesta, lo adoraba, lo quería, estaba enamorada de él a más no poder, pero mi coraje no era tan grande como para declararle mis sentimientos en esta situación que para mi era un lío porque no entendía nada. El hundió su rostro en mi cuello causando choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo, parecía cable eléctrico, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca de mí-Quiero que seas mi novia-soltó con una voz demasiado firme para mi gusto y en mi cabeza se repetía esa frase una y otra vez, mi cuerpo parecía una verdadera gelatina, pero de esas sin sabor… porque no me imagino a mi misma con sabor a frutilla, a limón o a algo.-¡Espera¿Qué?-me separé un tanto de él, para mirarlo a los ojos y él me sonrió. Yo aún lo miraba confundida, pero muy, muy sonrojada, peor que un tomate maduro.  
-Mira, sea lo que sea que pensaras de la carta, es todo verdad, no hay nada mal escrito y nadie está confundido¿entiendes?-Yo asentí, pensé, procesé y lo miré nuevamente tremendamente emocionada.  
-E-eso quiere decir que yo, yo, yo-Y ahora me tocaba a mi el cuento del yo-yo-¡Ah! Yo-yo del mal-Él se volvió a reír ante mi nerviosismo evidente, yo sonreí ligeramente muy avergonzada.  
-Entonces¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-Amm… este, yo, am…  
-¿no te gusto?-y preguntándome esto, sonrió tristemente esperando un rechazo. Me sentí mal, muy mal, pensando que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.  
-¡No! digo… ¡Sí me gustas! Y… mucho, yo Shaoran te quiero mucho-esto último lo dije muy bajo, como para que no me escuchara, entonces tomó mi rostro encendido como foco y me sonrió tiernamente, eso, él… me va a besar, me va a… ¡me va a besar!  
Y el oportuno timbre de ingreso a clases sonó. Nosotros estábamos muy lejos del aula de clases, por lo que él me miró y yo nerviosa le decía en mi mente que llegaríamos tarde, por ello él tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr. Yo corrí tras de él sintiendo la cálida sensación de tener su mano tomada.Ambos sonreíamos satisfechos porque al fin nuestros corazones hablaban libremente gritando lo que morían por decir.  
Ese fue el segundo y definitivo intento de declaración.

* * *

Notas de la Autora¡Bueno, este es mi primer fic que publico acá! me sentía tan insegura, aún ahora xD Deseo que sea de su agrado, así que si realmente les gusta y quieren que siga, déjenme un review, por favor ;w;

Sobre la historia, el conflicto lo presentaré por el capítulo tres aproximadamente xD así que hasta ahí no habrá nada muy relevante.


	2. Un corazón bajo la lluvia

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a Clamp. La historia a Sakuu, o sea yo

* * *

**Mi novio**

**Capítulo segundo: **Un corazón bajo la lluvia.

-Bueno Li, te esperaremos en el campamento-Dijo el tal Shiji sonriendo con esa cara extraña que le venía notando desde hace un rato. Era raro, o al menos miraba raro.

-No tardes-concluyó el otro, no recuerdo su nombre…agh, que memoria la mía. Y así se alejaron lentamente… Siempre hay una edad en que los hombres comienzan a ser lentos para todo, caminan lento, reaccionan lento-mientras no sea una pelea- en fin, que todo lo hacen lento como si el tiempo los esperara parado en la esquina de la calle. Miré a mi novio…me estaba mirando. ¡Ah! Que vergüenza, nuevamente me estoy ruborizando, así que prefiero alejar mi vista de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-preguntó él divertido, claramente sabía que me pasaba. Es muy perceptivo, justo como Tomoyo… los dos son de temer ciertamente, te miran y saben todo lo que te pasa.  
Shaoran por su parte buscaba mis ojos con los suyos, mientras yo hacía lo posible por evitar su mirada. Detesto sentir que mis pensamientos y emociones se ven fielmente reflejados en mis expresiones faciales.

-No pasa nada… es, am…-¿Qué puedo decir? Miré el cielo para ver si las nubes me daban una respuesta. Que hermoso color… ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se veía anaranjado y las nubes de muchos colores. Era realmente maravilloso…recuerdo que compartí muchos atardeceres así con Shaoran pero jamás dejaba de maravillarme. ¿Eh? Shaoran acariciaba suavemente los dedos de mi mano con los suyos. Volteé para verlo y encontrarme con su hermosa mirada ámbar, llena de amor y ternura. No podía despegar mis ojos de él, e inevitablemente sentí como su rostro se acercaba al mío.

-¡Monstruo!-Ay no… justo ahora. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda luego de escuchar esa voz e instintivamente me alejé un poco de Shaoran.  
Mi hermano, Touya venía hacía nosotros con su ternura a flor de piel. Mi novio se mantuvo inexpresivo ante su presencia y yo… ¿Qué rayos haré yo¡Definitivamente se desatará una tormenta provocada por los celos de mi hermano!

-Touya…-le dije medio sonriendo-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, no. Sólo paseaba y de repente te vi acá parada como tarada mirando cualquier cosa, entonces me pregunté, _¿Qué rayos haces acá?_ Y además junto a un mosquito que da vueltas alrededor de ti-Tan irónico como siempre, sin embargo su expresión era demasiado graciosa como para no reír y el primero en caer fue Shaoran que rió suavemente ante la situación.

-Sha-Shaoran…-mi hermano lo va a matar.

-Oh¿Le parece gracioso _mosquito_?

-¡Touya!-Él lanzó un bufido de molestia¿Por qué siempre era así? Tan celoso, no creo que pretenda alejar a todos los hombres de mi ¿o sí? Shaoran se mostraba muy tranquilo ante todo, aunque supongo que debe ser por la costumbre, y es que los encuentros entre los dos no han sido muy pesados…Los más fuertes fueron cuando presenté a Shaoran a mi familia luego de conocernos y cuando anuncié que seríamos novios.

Aún recuerdo ese día. Hace dos meses ya que conocía a Shaoran, y por fin había logrado que se abriera un poco más.  
-¡Li!-Sí, aún lo llamaba por su apellido en ese entonces-¡Li, espérame!-Corría a través del patio de la secundaria para poder alcanzarlo y aunque me había escuchado, no se detenía. Pero de cierta forma su caminar se volvía más lento, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó con un aire de indiferencia, yo lo miré regañándolo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Qué cruel¡Estoy segura de que tú estabas seguro que yo de seguro iba corriendo tras tuyo!-dije enredada en mis propias palabras.

-Ah… yo creí que era un mono saltando y me dio miedo, disculpa-dijo él sin inmutarse, yo lo miré fastidiada, ya que siempre me salía con ese tipo de comentarios, fríos como tratando de decirme "¿No ves que eres una molestia para mí?" y de cierta forma, tenía más que claro que era una molestia para él, pero seguiría insistiendo. Porque aquel chico que se mostraba apático con todos estaba sintiéndose en el fondo muy solo y con un gran miedo a ser lastimado.  
Lo miré con pena al pensar esto, imaginándolo como un pequeño niño llorando bajo la lluvia mientras veía como su madre lo abandonaba.

-Li…-pronuncié yo entristecida ante mi propio cine mental de la vida de Shaoran.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de pena?-preguntó él molesto.

-No debes sentirte solo-seguí yo, nublada por mi imaginación-si necesitas a alguien puedes contar conmigo siempre, te aseguro que estaré dispuesta a ayudarte, confía en mí-Le dije sonriendo, y de verdad, yo estaba totalmente sumergida en mi propia historia sobre el chico que tenía delante de mí. Pero él se mostró totalmente sorprendido ante mis palabras e incluso puedo asegurar que toqué su corazón.  
-G-gracias…-susurro él nervioso y apenado-Eres muy amable…-y esto último lo dijo mucho más bajo. Sin embargo no impidió que pudiera ser escuchado por mí, y me alegré tanto al escucharlo decir eso, que invadida por un sentimiento de alegría lo traté como si fuera ya mi amigo.  
-¡Entonces esta noche, Shaoran vendrá a cenar a mi casa!

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!-dijo él enojado.

-Sí, lo siento…-respondí yo un tanto intimidada-pero vendrás a cenar¿no?-pregunté con ojos suplicantes.

Él lo meditó un momento y me miró maliciosamente.  
-Sólo si preparas comida china para cenar-respondió sonriendo triunfante. Y no es que no fuera buena cocinar, pero ¿Comida China? Estaba claro que el pequeño sentía nostalgia por aquellas cosas que le recordaban su hogar allá en Hong Kong. Y yo me sentía inútil por no estar segura de poder preparar lo que él pedía.

-¿No es un poco descortés exigir el menú cuando estás siendo invitado?-le dije a modo de regaño. Él me miró indiferente y volteó para seguir su camino.

-¡Está bien! Prepararé comida china-dije media molesta. Él se volvió a girar con una sonrisa que me heló o más bien incendió en ese instante-P-pero… me tienes que enseñar tú, no sé mucho-dije nerviosa.

-Está bien, primero vamos a comprar lo necesario-Yo asentí y así partimos a comprar los ingredientes, después de media hora en ello, llegamos a mi casa.

-¡Ya llegué!-grité al entrar. En la entrada había dos pares de zapatos que reconocí como los de mi hermano y los de mi papá. Quien había vuelto recién de un viaje de negocios en Osaka.-¡Papá volvió!-exclamé contenta.

-Con permiso-dijo Shaoran al entrar.

-Sí pasa-respondí-ya vuelvo, pasa al living y espérame-Él asintió a lo que corrí por la casa- que por cierto no es muy grande ni muy pequeña-para saludar a mi padre. Lo encontré en su habitación ordenando sus cosas con Touya.

-¡Papá!-dije emocionada saltando a sus brazos a lo que el respondió con un tierno abrazo.

-Buenas tardes mi pequeña Sakura-dijo él dulcemente. Mi padre es un hombre muy gentil y cariñoso. Siempre trata con mucho respeto y educación a los demás.  
Es profesor de arqueología en la universidad a pesar de que a veces sale a hacer sus propias investigaciones. Es un cocinero genial, puede hacer de todo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-pregunté yo intrigada.

-Muy bien, te contaré los detalles mientras cenamos-Yo asentí y salí de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, pero recordé que deje a Shaoran esperando.

-Ah… he traído a un amigo a cenar. Haré comida china-dije tímidamente  
.  
-¿¡Un amigo!?-preguntó Touya molesto. Mi padre rió divertido por la reacción de Touya.

-Está bien, enseguida iré para que me lo presentes-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sí!-respondí yo saliendo con Touya-por supuesto-detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo es eso de un amigo?-preguntó él

-Es un compañero de clase-respondí yo fastidiada-Por favor no armes una escena de celos-dije avergonzada.

Al llegar al living, Shaoran se paró seguramente para saludar a mi hermano quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Ah… Este, Shaoran, él es mi hermano mayor, Touya-dije señalándolo con la mano-Touya, él es Li Shaoran, llegó hace dos meses desde Hong Kong.

-Buenas tardes, soy Li… mucho gusto-dijo Shaoran inclinándose levemente en modo de saludo. Lógicamente Touya no podía ser tan grosero si Shaoran se mostraba tan educado.

-Sí, mucho gusto-respondió irónicamente.

En el transcurso de la cena todo fue bastante normal y calmado. A mi padre le agrado mucho Shaoran y pudieron mantener una armoniosa conversación. En cambio, Touya no hacía más que mirarlo molesto y si Shaoran le hablaba, mi hermano simplemente no respondía o sino tiraba indirectas bastante molestas y pesadas, sin embargo, Shaoran hizo caso omiso a estas.

Aún así la única vez que Shaoran discutió con Touya, fue cuando les conté que seríamos novios.

-Amm… Shaoran y yo somos novios-dije tímidamente mientras cenábamos. Que por cierto ese día mi padre había preparado Nabe.  
El primero en reaccionar, fue por supuesto, Touya… quien se levanto súbitamente provocando un molesto ruido.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó "horrorizado"-¡Espera un momento¡No pueden ser novios!

- Tranquilízate Touya-dijo Yukito que estaba a su lado. Tsukishiro Yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Un joven muy gentil y agradable, que es prácticamente opuesto a lo que es Touya.

Ante lo que sucedía preferí quedarme callada. Hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.  
-Papá…-murmuré sonrojada.

-Me alegro por ti hija-dijo él sonriendo tiernamente. Asentí, mirándolo agradecida.

-¡Papá!-dijo Touya molesto.

-Calla Touya-respondió mi padre mirándolo seriamente. Rara vez lo veía así, pero me causo gracia de cierta forma. Mientras miraba a Touya callar ante mi papá, dentro de mí tan sólo deseaba salir corriendo para poder reír por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

Al otro día, domingo, sería mi primera cita con Shaoran luego de ser novios. Él fue a recogerme a casa, pero lamentablemente fue Touya quien abrió la puerta, yo detrás de mi hermano estaba temblando de nervios. Primero porque claro… era mi primera cita con mi bello príncipe y segundo, porque el tarado de mi hermano de seguro iba a montar una escena con el tema de que somos novios.

-Buenas tardes-saludó él luego de que se abriese la puerta. Tan educado como siempre, pensé yo.

-Ahá, no son tan buenas como crees-Dijo mi hermano con ironía-Si buscas a Sakura, no está, ella…

-¡Touya!-grité yo molesta, pateando su pierna por detrás. Él se inclino aguantando el dolor. Mientras estaba así, me dirigí a Shaoran.  
-Hola…-dije tímidamente. Sí, eso es lo que sucede al ver a tu novio el día después de que comienza a serlo, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que lo ves, casi… como idiota.  
Antes lograba contener mis expresiones de embobada al verlo, pero ahora que había revelado mis sentimientos era más complicado ocultarlo por alguna razón. Shaoran me sonrió dulcemente, provocando que me sonrojara totalmente y para disimularlo no se me ocurrió nada mejor que tapar mi rostro con las manos y ahogar un pequeño grito de emoción.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran acercándose a mí. ¡Es tan lindo!

-¡Aléjate!-dijo Touya molesto tomándolo por el hombro.

-¡Touya, déjalo!-le respondí yo con voz chillona, y me molestó mucho el tono, pues parecía una auténtica niña pequeña a la que le quitaban su oso de peluche para dormir.  
-Mira, insecto… no creas que puedes llegar y salir con mi hermana así como así.

-No creo eso tampoco-respondió Shaoran tranquilamente… tranquilamente inquietante para mí. Mi hermano estaba aún más molesto con aquella respuesta.

-Tú no mereces estar junto a Sakura.

-¡Tou…!

-Puede ser-interrumpió Shaoran-Sin embargo deseo convertirme en alguien que pueda merecerla. Estoy enamorado de Sakura y si ella acepta que esté a su lado, no me alejaré-¿No es lindo? Cuando le oí decir eso realmente me sentí emocionada. Era tan maduro… y eso realmente me dejaba encantada.

-No creas que sólo porque dices lindas palabras puedes comprar el corazón de la gente-dijo mi hermano dando la vuelta para dirigirse al segundo piso.

-No he intentado hacerlo, sólo estoy siendo sincero-Touya se detuvo y yo esperé lo peor, o sea, que siguiera la discusión.

-Si hay algo que tú no reflejas, es sinceridad precisamente. Sakura hoy te toca la cena, así que no regreses tarde-Y luego de esto último, desapareció por la escalera. Yo me sentía muy apenada ante este último comentario de mi hermano¿Por qué decía esas cosas feas de Shaoran si ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo?

-Siento todo esto, Shaoran-le dije viéndolo muy apenada. Ël sólo acarició mi cabeza suavemente y susurro un suave "no importa".  
Luego de esto, mi hermano y Shaoran nunca hablaron, de nada… absolutamente nada. Cosa que a mí me daba bastante pena.

Después de tres meses, ocasionalmente mi hermano hacía bromas pesadas, pero muy ocasionalmente, sino, al parecer prefería evitar a Shaoran.  
Más o menos esa es la situación.

-Sakura, ya debemos irnos-dijo mi hermano medio molesto. Yo miré a Shaoran, no quiero dejarlo. Es tan triste no estar con él… Como si todo perdiera su brillo especial.  
Cada segundo sin él, es como una tortura, y cuando me doy cuenta de ello me digo que eso debe ser estar enamorada.

-Nos veremos en Tomoeda entonces-¿Eh¿Por qué? Estamos muy cerca…

-¿Por qué? Estamos muy cerca ahora…

-Mañana nos vamos a otro pueblo. Vamos cambiando el destino cada ciertos días-Y me sentí aún más triste por no poder volver a verlo, pero no quería que lo notara. Debe ser molesto para él notar que estoy triste, así que es mejor que sonría como siempre.

-Bueno... ¡Entonces cuídate!-dije sonriendo dulcemente para él. Shaoran asintió e hizo un intento de acercarse para darme un beso, pero mi hermano soltó un molesto gruñido. Por lo cual, él me soltó y sólo me dedicó una bella sonrisa.

-Cuídate también, Adiós.

-Nos vemos, Shaoran…-lo miré alejarse mientras la tristeza comenzaba a invadirme rápidamente. Así que también di media vuelta, en dirección a la cabaña. Detrás de mí venía Touya callado, extrañamente, normalmente me estaría molestando porque sufro al no poder ver a mi novio. Sin embargo ahora no decía nada.

-Él no es un mal chico-susurré yo distraída. Quería que mi hermano dijera algo, sin embargo no me respondía. Entonces volteé para verlo-¡Shaoran no es malo!

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre esas cosas?-preguntó él irónico mientras seguía caminando. No entiendo esa actitud hacía él. Conmigo ha sido tan bueno, se ha mostrado siempre respetuoso¿Por qué era así con Shaoran?

-Él no es malo…-murmuré para mi misma. Y esto, es triste, realmente triste.

Primero, no poder ver a Shaoran en mucho tiempo y Segundo, que las personas que tanto quieres no se puedan llevar bien, para peor al parecer Touya piensa cosas horribles de mi novio…

Volver a clases es tremendamente aburrido, pero tiene una cosa buena… ¡Síp! Puedo ver a mi querido príncipe todos los días. Algunos piensan que debe ser realmente monótono ver a tu novio todos los día, sin embargo para mi es lo mejor. Y las partes que más me gustan es en el almuerzo y la vuelta a casa, pues volvemos juntos… de la mano… ¡waa! Es todo tan lindo.

¿Eh?

Misteriosamente-y aún estando en verano-comenzó a llover fuertemente. Algo que ver al menos, puesto que la aburrida clase de matemáticas era muy, muy, muy…la verdad llega a ser inexplicable el grado de aburrición.  
¿Por qué tan repentinamente tenía que llover? No traje paraguas, de seguro a todos les pillo por sorpresa.  
Ugh… tengo hambre, quisiera que tocaran luego el timbre para salir.  
Oh, la cena hoy le toca a Touya¿Qué decía para el menú de hoy? No recuerdo, mmm…

-Señorita Kinomoto…

-¿Qué habrá hoy para la cena?-miré preguntando hacía quien escuché hablarme y entonces oí la risa de toda la clase burlándose. ¡Qué vergüenza! Soy tan tonta…Siempre estoy soñando despierta.

-Lo único que sé, Señorita Kinomoto, es que su cerebro no digiere las formulas que estoy enseñando.

-Lo siento-dije como último recuso muy avergonzada. Encogiéndome ante las miradas de reprobación de la maestra y de Shaoran. Sí, él también me miraba de esa forma horrible, y me siento tan mal cuando me mira así que prefiero mirar el suelo como si la mugre fuera muy entretenida.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar de ese día. Suspiré aliviada, por fin a casa.

-Es todo por hoy, recuerden el examen-dijo la maestra. Yo tomé mis cosas y las guardé rápidamente para luego dirigirme hacía el banco de Shaoran.

-¿Por qué te distraes en clases?-preguntó él a modo de regaño. Claro, como a él le va bien.

-A mí tampoco me gustan las matemáticas, pero aún así debo estar atento.

-La lluvia…me distrajo. No pensé que fuera a llover-respondí apenada.

-Al parecer la pequeña Sakura no ve los informes del tiempo-dijo riendo graciosamente Tomoyo al lado mío. Eso quería decir que yo era la única sorprendida con esta lluvia de verano. Me sentí aún más tonta-Entonces no trajiste paraguas¿No es así?

-No he traído-murmuré en voz baja un poco deprimida al sentirme tan tonta.

-Entonces compartiremos el mío-dijo Shaoran colocándose su abrigo. A pesar de que eso me subía el ánimo, este sentimiento de estupidez aún me hacía estar mal.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-me dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente. Ella es realmente linda y una muy buena amiga-Adiós, Li.

-Adiós.  
Ella comenzó a caminar bajo su paraguas color azul marino el cual combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos.

-Vamos-dijo Shaoran sosteniendo con una de sus manos la mía y con la otra el paraguas, me sonreía dulcemente. La sensación de ver una sonrisa de él, es la misma que comer un caramelo. Tan dulce.  
Caminamos largamente bajo la lluvia, hablando de todo, sonriendo por todo. Aquella sensación mala de antes había desparecido totalmente. La seguridad al tener nuestras manos entrelazadas, la calidez de su sonrisa, el amor de sus ojos. Hacen que olvide todo, incluso por donde camino.  
Antes muchas veces caminando junto a Shaoran, me he caído tropezado, etc. Sólo por lo distraída que estoy cuando me encuentro a su lado, o sea, si normalmente soy así, junto a Shaoran esto se triplica. Esta es otra de las facultades que da el amor, el poder volar mientras caminas sobre la tierra. Suena raro, pero algo así es.

-¿Era una mentira?-pregunté yo sorprendida. Shaoran rió divertido.

-¿Realmente le creíste?

-Bueno, sonaba muy real. No pensé que era una mentira-Me sonrojé levemente-Soy tan tonta.

-No es cierto, tan sólo eres inocente y Yamazaki un mentiroso.

-¡Pero soy la única que le cree!-Él volvió a reír. Se veía adorable riendo. Y lamentablemente faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa.

¿Eh¡Me estoy mojando! Shaoran se había detenido.  
-¿Por qué te detuviste?-pregunté media molesta-¡Qué cr...!-Sin embargo la mirada de Shaoran era extraña, miraba hacía el frente totalmente sorprendido, prácticamente congelado de impresión.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté yo preocupada, pero no había respuesta. Entonces atiné a mirar hacía donde él lo hacía.  
¿Quién es él? Un chico… Parado frente a nosotros, bajo la lluvia, totalmente mojado. Vestía ropas sucias y rotas, en su espalda traía una mochila muy grande. Su cabello cubría gran parte de sus ojos, pero aún así pude distinguir un tono familiar en ellos. Y en él, todo él se me hacía espeluznantemente familiar.

-Zhong…-dijo el chico extraño. ¿Zhong¿Quién es Zhong? Ese chico se está dirigiendo a Shaoran, pero ¿Por qué Zhong?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Al fin subo el segundo capítulo! Lamento mucho la demora, pero había estado ocupada. Y para colmo escribo capítulos cortos xD Realmente lo siento.  
Bueno, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y les anime a seguir leyendo.  
Por fin presento de cierta forma el "gran" conflicto de la historia. De seguro algunos lo entenderán de inmediato y otros no xD Si el fic no fuera mío habría tenido que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para entender de todas formas _

* * *

_**Respondiendo Reviews!  
**_

**Juchiz: **Muchas gracias!! Me alegro que haya sido gracioso leerlo n.n para mi lo fue el escribirlo xD sobretodo porque me basé en algunas experiencias propias xD Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y te logré gustar tanto como el primero nn Gracias.

**LMUndine: **Gracias por leer El problema de los diálogos se da muchas veces porque aún no sé ocupar bien el formato que da fanfiction, que es en HTML a pesar de que lo sé. Aún así seguiré tu consejo.

Gracias por lo de los reviews, no me había dado cuenta u

**Lady Azul: **Awww!! ToT gracias, muchas gracias. Siento que he logrado el objetivo el cual era darle ese toque de subjetividad xD tratando de pensar en el lugar del personaje, en este caso de Sakura. A veces puede realmente ser muy, muy, distraída xD y bueno es mejor no decir mucho de ella, que yo también soy así n.nu.

Me alegro que te hayas reído xD espero leer un review tuyo para que me digas que te pareció este capítulo.

**Kei-kun: **Gracias! - Aún no entiendo bien porque se nota tanto mi esencia xD será por la redacción, aunque creo que me habías dicho que era algo con Sakura xDu.

Bueno, se le quiere - Muchas gracias por el review.

**Sonylee: **Ahh!! Que adorable! n.n muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste y más que sea una historia favorita tuya Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo y los siguientes nn Ojalá me digas que te parece

Y pues, que parezca interesante xD! En el próximo capítulo aclararé más sobre lo que sucede y ahí viene lo principal!

Saludos n.n

**Adriana: **Que bien que te guste x) La parte del yo-yo también me parece graciosa xD ni siquiera sé como se me llego a ocurrir tal cosa. Sakura es realmente un caso, definitivamente no es de este mundo! xD

Pues sí, la historia sigue - y espero que siga bastante. Así que por favor disfruta este capítulo

* * *

_Muchas gracias también a quienes colocaron esta historia entre sus favoritas, me hacen realmente feliz -  
Espero actualizar pronto para que puedan entender todo lo que sucede.  
Si leen, por favor dejen un review ! Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
